


Quarantine QuaranSUCKS

by Caprocino



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: (okay now i'm getting horny just for the tags, Angst, Best Friends, Bikinis, Body Worship, Crack, Creampie, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Futanari, Horny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I actually don't believe yall don't ship TnTina with Skye, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm gonna call this ship TnTye, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Since i'm the first, Swimming Pools, TnTina has big titties, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Why Did I Write This?, Yuri, and Skye gets hard, and a phat ass, fortnite, futanari Skye, god help me aaaaahhhhhhhh, imagine writting, it's going to be the death of me), pride month 2020, say what you will i'm good at making sex puns, wtf am i even tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprocino/pseuds/Caprocino
Summary: (Warning! Horny)During the quarantine that was affecting the Fortnite island, Skye has to pass her time with her best friend TnTina, but at the same time, keep the secret that she managed to hide from the agency. But when her b-friend starts to (sexually) provoke her, it gets harder and harder (especially down in her pants)(P.s: I'm not connecting my story to any other story that has "quarantine" and "fortnite" in their mixture, only my genious can think of cringe like that. Also i apologize if there is broken english, it's not my first language)(P.s2: They're both legal, with Skye being 19 and Tina 21)
Relationships: Skye/TNTina
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

-"Today is a really special day for the agency, because today is the day the agency is closing it doors"-Announced Midas in the microphone to everybody hear

All the agents responded with diferent ways: some stayed quiet; some gasped in disbelieve, being either in shook or in celebration (aka Maya the "squidward" of the agency); and many others reactions that people have when their job closes the door because of a virus.

Midas called all of his best agents (the C2S2 battlepass skins) for a meeting in the big room, or how he like to call it "the spies of the round table" , because he was that sort of guy

-"Alright, any questions?"

-"How are we going to do our operations?"-Brutus asked

-"First of all, stop being obsessed with work, and two, i recommend for everybody to only leave their residence only when necessary, so i suppose the operations are cancelled until our medical team finds a cure for the virus. Next?"

-"Are we going to get paid?"-Asked Maya

-"Very greedy of you and yes, i will send your payment throught your mailbox, as in, i'm going to personally visit eveybody's residence and turn their mailboxes into gold. Next?"

-"What are we going to do? Is the agency going to be alright?"-Asked Skye in a worry

-"Well Skye, the next thing we need to do is live our life (i know, hard right?). And it's not like the agency is going to be destroyed ;), it's still going to be here, but with the clear diference of the doors being locked. Anything more?

-"Meow"-Meowscles added

-"Your tuna sandwich is in the refrigerator. Anything more? No? Okay good!. Now remember, stay inside your residences, and if i catch anybody, being my agent or not, i am going to beat their asses

-"Even normal civilians?"-TnTina asked

-"Did i stutter?"-Responded the Golden Man-"Anything more?"

-"Do we know the origin of the virus?"-Asked Brutus

-"Our sources confirms that the virus was created by my ex-husband Chaos Agent with the intend of dissimating the habitants of the island"-Responded Midas

-"I still can't believed that not only you dated that glob of black goo, but you decided to put a ring in it"-Said Maya

-"Maya, dear, sometimes it's not about the appearance, it's about the personality and that ass, without it, you're just a lifeless shell"-Midas added

-"That goo has ass?"-Asked TnTina

[Break of Time]

Skye still couldn't believe that the agency, her special place with her wonderful friends, is going to get closed. She couldn't stop being so worried by her friends, like the "muscular henchman" Brutus, the "pessimistic like squidward" Maya, the "good cat" meowscles, the "rude but caring boss" Midas, all of the henchmens that would stop their day to give a good "Heur Urhu" (they always shined Skye's day with their optimistic lines) and her best friend TnTina, the quirky but loving (as in her main love being explosives) lady. As much as she loved her other friends, there was something about Tina that made her special, maybe her beauty? maybe her personality? maybe how relaxed and chill she can be even in a critical situation. Whatever the case is, Skye was very glad to be her bestie, and from their interactions with each other, TnTina also enjoyed Skye's company.  
Lost on her train of thoughs, she didn't noticed that the same girl she was thinking about was right next to her

-"Hey Skye"

-"Oh Tina"-Skye said in a shock-"What are you doing here?"

-"I just came here because i got worried of how tensed you got"-Responded TnTina

-"Aw thanks"-Skye thought, blushing with the thought of her best friend going to the depts of hell just to save the younger

-"And because i got hungry and i needed a snack, but you are the main reason"

Skye made a dumb face and feeling a bit betrayed in her heart, and just noticing the snack machine by her side, but she was quick to forgive her friends (and quick to destroy those who hurt her friends). Skye couldn't help but still think what to do now that the agency is going to get closed, "closed", she would never associate that word with "the agency", but yet, there she was, planning her next step on what to do now.

-"Hey Skye"-The other started-"I know this is a little bit rude of my part, but since my place...let's just say had an "accident"...could i stay at your place?

That question took the younger off-guard, yeah of course Tina would need a place to stay after what happened to the oil rig, it fucking blew up due to TnTina's "interests", but she wasn't expecting that out of all people, the older would seek her help, probably a friend that she never heard off or her parents house, not her colleague that works with her on espionage and other secret stuff.  
As much Skye was a very social person, inviting people to her house was a different story, since people would see what she got in secret and feel disgusted, calling her an "abomination", after all, that was what happened to her during her childhood. As much Skye believed that it would be insane to try the same circle of events and expect a diferent result, there was something about TnTina that made Skye feel at ease, relaxed, and she wanted to believe that the older would be a different case, but parts of her screamed at her to not do it, because loosing Tina would be more painfull than all of her childhood bullying. But Skye couldn't let her friend be homeless after what happened with the oil rig.

-"Look, i know i'm being rude by asking you and you need a time to think, so DM me when you have the answer"-Tina said, leaving the younger to herself, only to stop by her tracks with a "Wait"

-"You....can stay at the Shark as long as you need"-Skye responded, only to be replied with a tight hug

-"Thanks Skye, you're the best, i promise that i will help with anything on you need on your house"

Being squeezed between Tinas boobs really setted Skye in despair, because the agency is the last place she would want to get horny. She quickly tried to get free of the hug

-"Y-Yeah s-s-sure, let's go to your place to grab your stuff first"

[Break of time]

It was 6 p.m  
Skye and Tina were in the jet-boat, driving to the Shark, because it's not quarantine if you're not in a house in the middle of the ocean (if you don't live in the middle of the ocean, what are you even doing?). Tina parked inside of the Shark's mouth, and helped the younger to get of the boat

-"Well Skye, i'm curious about your place, especially where the dorms cuz i'm getting exhausted

-"O-Okay"-Said Skye, still a little nervous for having someone in her private place, sure there were the henchman, but it was when Skye was also on duty. While with Tina she would see the younger during her casual time at home-"*insert the map of the Shark before it was turned into a prison" (because i forgot, sorry)

In another jump of time, it was now 8 p.m, Skye was playing in her ps4 and Tina was outside juggling her yellow plastic toy-like grenades (that had quite a real-like explosion) because toying with explosives inside another person's residence wasn't a really good idea, especially after what happened to her own residence. The moment she felt her tummy snore with hunger, she grabbed all her explosives and carefully put inside her indestructable box and went inside to check what was there to eat

-"Yo Skye, i'm getting a little hungry, is there something to eat?"

-"Hmm?"-The younger girl paused her game, took of her gamer headphones and turned her head at the older-"I guess there is some instant noodles in the cabinet"

-"I don't want to be rude, but i meant real food"-Said Tina

-"Ummmmmmmmmmm iiiiiiiii don't know"-Said Skye

-"What do you mean "i don't know"? "-Said TnTina in disbelieve-"What do you usually eat when you're home alone?"

-"Instant noodles?"

Tina couldn't believe that the younger girl that always had a young and cute appearance only ate junk food. And with that, the explosive expert saw the first thing she could help with around the place, by giving the other girl a real meal. She quickly went to the kitchen and started to do a commotion with all the pans and pots

-"Tina? What are you doing"-Skye asked in curiosity, only to be responded with a warning

-"Don't come here, it's a surprise!"

Skye, even tho she was curious on what Tina could be planning to do, followed her friend's request and stayed where she was. Some time later, Tina came out of the kitchen carrying two big bowls, one with rice and the other with stroganoff. Skye, surprised with the wonders that her friends was carrying, helped to set up the table for the dinner. When the younger tried the food, the taste was wonderful, especially considering that her palate consisted of industrialized food.

-"This is amazing"-Praised Skye-"Where did you learned to cook so well?"

-"My parents had a small restaurant in Retail Row, and they teached everything they know"-Responded Tina, happy that her bestie was enjoying the food

-"Thanks for the meal, but i gotta ask, why don't you like instant noodles?"-Asked the younger

-"There was one time i ate one and then i got very sick, so i'm not taking any risks"-Answered TnTina-"You know, if you want, i can teach you how to cook so that you won't need to rely on junk food"

-"Yeah, sure, but i don't think i will be giving up on my instant noodles any time soon"

-"Unless you get food poisoning"-Joked the older, and the both of them laughed. 

Eating with someone was wonderful. After finishing their meal, they put their dirty plates on the dishwasher and they both changed their clothes to go to bed.

[Break of time]

During the dead of night, at 2:01 am, Skye was having a little bit of trouble to sleep, the fact that a guest was sleeping in the room next to her was surreal, she wouldn't even allow Midas to stay at her place if it's not an emergency, but having her best friend break all rules was something else. All she could think of was the good time they had togeter, her personality, her backstory, her charm, her looks....her looks. Skye also couldn't stop thinking about that hug, and how close she was with the other girl's...boobs, that drove the younger crazy, and what she was holding back suddenly started bothering Skye's sleep.

"Can't you wait till tomorrow?"-She asked, and for what it looked like, it wasn't planning to go down any time soon, so she could only satiate her inner "horny-ness".

Jumping from her bed and sneaking to the bathroom and making sure the door was locked, Skye sat down at the toilet and put down her pajamas pants to release her  
penis  
It was rock-hard, slowly swinging and pulsating, with a little of pre-cum already lubricating the dick. Skye grabbed it and started to slowly stroke her cock, moaning in a low volume to not make her guest wake up and suspect of Skye's night routine. The younger could only think about her bestie's breasts and how soft Tina's skin was, but mainly focusing on the tits, because of how horny she was, and how quickly she wanted to end her masturbation session, because of the slight guilt she was feeling for masturbating to her bestie who had the purest intentions when she asked Skye for a place to stay, and now the younger was mentally taking advantage of her friend's appearance to saciate her excitement. When she started to fantasize sexy situations, like Tina on a bikini or being in a full agreement to show Skye her naked big boobies, the younger felt like she was coming close to the climax. She started to masturbate faster and faster, even going as far to imagine her friend helping her with the hard penis by giving the younger a "good time".  
She couldn't hold back anymore and came inside the toilet. She was panting and sweating, because as much she felt guilty of beating her meat to the image of her best friend's tits, she couldn't help but feel pleasure, but still wishing that Tina won't find out about her penis.

With the hard problem now out of the way, Skye put her pants back and sneaking back to bed

-"Tomorrow is a new day"


	2. Tomorrow was indeed a new day (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially the first day of quarantine, and in the morning the girls share their backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for breaking this chapter in 2 parts, but it was getting very long (and that long was because of angst and confort for feck sake)

The sun came up to shine it lights to the island, but with nobody outside to receive the light, with everybody inside of their houses and being extremely cautious about the whole "virus thing" (and because Midas was a man of his word, beating the asses of people that insisted of being outside, and being punched by him was the equivalent of being hit by a brick of gold). No one dared to go outside, and only leaving their houses only when necessary.

[Narrating TnTina]

Tina always had a "natural clock" that always woke her up as early as possible (but always getting her time to recharge her energies), she never knew when it started or how long she had this natural clock, but she never complained, because waking up early had its perks, like having more time to do your stuff and enjoy the cold of the morning with sun rays that were starting to touch the part of the planet were she was.  
The brunette looked at the digital clock, marking as 7:46 a.m, she slowly got up from bed, but before she could start her early daily routine, she looked around and saw of how much of a parasite she was, she only arrived yesterday and she already took over one of the dorms to herself, decorating it with all of her stuff that she had in the oil rig, like the fake moisty merman head, the replica of venturion's suit and a lazer rifle used in the (cancelled) series "Intergalatica Battlestar", and of course her cult books, varying from H.P Lovecraft's works (but the racist moments were always a big yikes for Tina) to instructional books of how to build bombs (with her favorite being "Making bombs for dummies"). As much others saw Tina as this cool, badass lady who only exploded stuff first and ask questions second (even tho that way of seeing her was absolutely true), she was actually quite the nerd, always keeping her cult and intelectual stuff close to her heart. 

Well, as much the brunette saw herself as a parasite, Skye accepted her request of sharing "The Shark", Tina always imagined that Skye had the option to not share her house with the brunette, and yet, she was living the reality where the younger said "yes" to the explosive expert's request. The other girl's kindness was something that Tina always admired, and to think that they shared a very special bond of friendship was surreal for the brunette.

After taking a look at her room and do a long trip on her train of thoughts, Tina walked out and went directly to the living room, appreciating the sun that was outside, shining it lights down on the ocean, making the water have a very bright effect. As any morning, the girl was very hungry and needed something to eat. Arriving at the kitchen, she checked if her friend had something healthy at least for breakfast, luckly she found a fresh looking apple resting in the back of the fridge.  
The brunette picked up the fruit (and washed it and made sure it was edible) and then proceeded to walk around the enormous house.  
It was amazing that Skye, the youngest of the group, got The Shark as her personal base, Heck, Brutus, one that everybody suspects about being Mida's secret lover, has a hole on the ground (but with a sick skull rock on the side) and Skye, a girl that Midas always shrugged off as being a "spy still in training", got gifted with a fricking mansion in the middle of the sea. The gold man didn't tried to explain his choices, only saying that "it's fitting", even tho he was the same guy who thought giving a oil rig to a explosive specialist would be a good idea.  
Tina stepped outside and took a deep breath, walking in the linear concrete path that led her to the pool

-"(maybe i could do some swimming, invite Skye too, yeah, that could be fun)"-The brunette thought, before looking outside of the metal fence and noticing that a familiar figure was stepping into Skye's property, and it was none other than her boss Midas, that also looked at the agent in front of him

-"Agent TnTina, i believed i said i would destroy anyone's "bottom" if i saw them outside their residences"-Said Midas, preparing himself to go sicko mode

-"First of all, good morning to you too, boss. Second, i'm technically still inside the residence, but in a roofless part of it"-Responded Tina-"Also it's kinda of hypocrite of you since you're the one walking outside"

-"It's for the greater good, i'll let you know that heroes tend to sacrifice themselfs to save other. Also i wasn't expecting you to be sharing The Shark with agent Skye"-Said the golden man-"and speaking of her, where is she? Shes better not be...outside!!!"

-"Shes still sleeping"

-"Oh *clear throat* , well if any case, do you happen to know where does she keeps her mailbox? I need to deliver her paycheck (aka turn it into gold)"-Asked Midas

-"I dunno man, not my house"

-"Whatever, i'll just turn this rock into a piece of gold"-Said the rich man, picking up a decently sized rock and using his magic to increase it value-"You better catch it *yeet*"

Tina picked the rock in mid-air, and said act made the man in the other side of the fence clap his hands

-"You know, we should stop this whole espionage stuff and make a baseball team, it would be amazing?"-Joked the woman, laughing at her own joke

-"No...it wouldn't work"-Said Midas, showing a sad reaction to the agent's joke, like he has already tried a baseball team, but failed due to some unfortnate events-"Have a good day, and tell Skye that i said hi"

-"Hey, where is your helicopter? I don't see it anywhere"

-"Thats because i didn't bringed my helicopter, it would be the same as using a flying vaccum cleaner at *looks at his pulse clock* 7:53 in the morning"

-"Then how are you going to leave?"

-"Agent Tina, you do know that i am a man of many secrets, so you don't have to worry about me"-And with that Midas turned around and walked right throught the water, sinking to the bottom, and some seconds later, emerged to the other side of the beach-"See you again in a week or two!!" And with that, Mida spawned a little deadpool scooter and drove away like everything was normal

-"...Bye?"

[Narrating Skye]

The sun light shined into Skye's eyes, making her open her eyes slowly, that was some good sleep, but she knew she only had a very conforting night after an certain act, in which she blamed herself. Even tho during the act it felt good, she couldn't help herself but feel wrong for masturbating to her best friend that had some "special" features that turned the younger on.  
Skye left the bed and walked to the window, opening the curtains and seeing the blue sky outside, and to think that in such a beautiful day outside, people would have to be quarantined inside their houses. She glanced at her clock, 8:10 a.m, and then turned to the other decorations of her room: some adventures books; a bookcase with her collection of games, with each shelf being a diferent console; her actions figures where she would fight anyone who dared to call them "toys" and her plushie collection, with one of them being a "emotional support" friend, and that one was Ollie, or how she liked to joke "fluffy sausage bird" (i mean, did you looked at the Ollie glider? it's not round, it's in a sausage shape)  
She would always hug her plushy friend and tell him everything, like the day where Maya gave Brutus a clown wig to cover his bald, or when Tina gave catnip to meowscles, or when Midas drunkenly hired a human-sized banana to be a elite agent (even tho later Peely proved to be very usefull and worthy of being a elite spy).

Ollie was the only true friend that Skye ever had through her whole life, even knowing her secret, he never left the girl and always stayed by her side, through the good and bad, even when people called her a freak, Ollie would always treat her like she was normal.

Skye heard a sound coming from her living room, which made her wake up from her lonely and sad thoughts and pick her (fake) swords and cautiously walk through her own house.Was that a shadow invasion? Motherfrickers!! Not only they release a virus to exterminate everybody, but now they are going to attack one of the agents? But the girl was having none of that.  
She slowly opened the door to the living room, only to find someone sitting on her couch, turned against her and emiting eletronics sounds, gasp! could it be that one of the shadow henchman where doing a thing in which Skye feared the most? Stealing her games?!

-"You better drop that now"

-"Oh hey Skye, i know that i should have asked before picking your Nintendo Switch before, but i got bored. Don't worry, i'm playing casual play to not fuck your rank"-Said Tina

-"Oh shit sorry Tina, i forgot you where here, i thought that some Shadow henchman where invading my house"

-"What do you mean forgot? I arrived here yesterday"

-"Sorry, i'm just used to living alone"-Said Skye, turning her head to not look directly for too long at Tina, because after what happened last night, the younger girl would need a little time before being able to look at her friend in the eyes and not think about yesterday (or "eArLy ToDaY sInCe It WaS pAsT mIdNiGhT" if you wanna be "that" fucking guy ).

-"Anyway, i have decided to cook something for you, since you were so kind to share your amazing house with me, i'm really glad"-Said TnTina-"So sit down at the table and i'll be over there soon"

-"W-What?"-Skye gasped in a surprise-"But you already cooked for us yesterday, at least let me help you, it would be rude to make you do everything"

-"No"-Exclamed the older-"You're my best friend, and i'm grateful for your help, so please, allow me to cook for you"

-"...Okay"-Responded Skye, finding a little weird the persistence of the brunette, well, a little cooking never hurted anybody, right?  
Even tho that was a complete lie and accidents on kitchens tend to happen all the time between inexperienced cooks, but Tina proved herself to have a ton of experience by being the daughter of restaurant owners.

Skye sat down at the dinner table (well tecnically breakfast table, but let's skip that) and let Tina do her magical cooking. Having her friend at home wasn't that bad of a idea compared by the first time she thought of that, the brunette was funny and very chill at the job, so having these features at home was definitely a win, but now knowing that Tina knows how to cook very well and was willing to help around was a welcome bonus, even tho Skye didn't really liked the idea of making her friend work around. 

Having Tina to help around the house was the equivalent of having a maid...hmmmmm, Tina in a maid costume...hot

-"Wait, what the fuck?!"-Skye mentally slapped herself with that question, that was very malicious of her part, first was what happened yesterday, now she was day-wet-dreaming of her best friend using a maid costume and probably act out of something of a porn? That was a yikes for the younger, and needles to say, she grew a boner, not a big one, but if she was careless, someone (aka her roommate) would notice. She traced a plan of after the breakfast, she would run to the nearest bathroom and aliviate her excitement, because even the smallest of boners could put her secret in jeopardy.  
Skye, in the middle of her planning, didn't noticed when her friend came back from the kitchen with two plates of pancakes, one with 2 and the other with 5, with each stacked on top of each other.

-"I hope you like one of the breakfast items it had at restaurant"-Tina said, with a smile, putting in front of her friend the plate with 5 pancakes, and the other in front of one of the empty chairs by Skye's side

-"Damn, 5 pancakes? Just for me?"-Asked Skye in disbelieve, she had to admit, she never had pancakes on her entire life, only hearing about the taste of said legendary food-"But you only have 2, aren't you hungry?"

-"Not much actually, so don't worry about me Sky, just focus on your pancakes"-Answered Tina

And with that, they both started to eat their breakfast.

After some time, Skye was finishing her 2 remaining pancakes while Tina was just sitting by her side, vibing, and waiting for the younger to finish her food. Skye did some quick glares at her friend, still wondering about Tina's persistence of helping her, but she knew that asking directly to her friend that would make the brunette shrug off the question as not being a big deal, so Skye decided to do it slowly, by dropping a the following question

-"What made you decide to join the agency?"

Tina quickly looked at the other girl, surprised that she was making that question, especially this early

-"Why do you ask?"-Asked the older

-"I was just curious. Even for a unique person like you it's a little "odd" for joining a spy agency"-Affirmed the younger-"I promise i don't tell anyone"

Tina, as much of a chill person she was, she didn’t enjoyed sharing her past willy nilly. Not that she has something to hide, but because she was little ashamed of it, not the restaurant part (owning a restaurant rocked), but she was ashamed of her very young age past. Whenever she remembered something she did when she was, say 6, she would wish for a time machine just to go back and slap herself for doing cringe that would haunt her in her future days.  
But sharing a little bit of her past with Skye didn't sounded like a bad idea, after all, they were best friends, and sharing was something best friends did basically all the time, heck, Skye shared her house for the brunette, so sharing her backstory was the least she could do

-"Well, basically i joined the agency because i wanted to make myself usefull, especially for my parents"

-"But, didn't you helped your parents at the restaurant?"-Asked Skye

-"I mean yes, but honestly, i felt that helping in the restaurant wasn't enough, i needed to do something more to repay the care my parents put in me"

-"Why do you think that?"

-"Skye, let's just say that in my yonger days i wasn't a good child, i was constanly being a nuisance to people around me (especially for my parents), i would constanly do a mess wherever i go, i would steal things from the restaurant just to explode it. And i don't even want to mention all the rude cringe bullshit i would say to everybody.  
I'm still amazed that my parents had such patience to take care for me, i mean yes they would ground me, but i can't recall any moment where they exagerated in the anger, and heck, even after my annoyance, they would go back to treat me well"

-"But i don't understand, if you had this type of childhood, then how do you turn out to be a good person? What inspired you to change?"-Asked the younger, getting invested in her friend's story

-"I changed because of one day, and that day was when my dad got hit by a car, he was in a critical state and the doctors said that his chance of surviving were slim. I don't know but the mere thought of loosing someone that cared for me, no matter how annoying i was, was bone chilling. So i decided that while my dad was in the hospital, i would help my mom in the restaurant, try to actually be a decent human being, and i would visit my dad everyday, to check on him and how he was doing.  
When my dad miraculously healed and went back home, i decided to stick in the restaurant business more, because it felt good helping my parents, but deep down, considering how my parents treated my well, even tho i was a bratty child, i realised that i was acting like a parasite"

-"A-A parasite?"-Skye was caught off guard by the last word, how could about herself like that she wondered

-"Yeah, i kept absorving all my parents love just to repay with harm. So after my dad's incident, i realised that i needed to repay them for all the wrong i did as a child, but even helping my hardest in the restaurant, i felt like i wasn't doing enough, so i joined the agency just to get a high pay to compensate for all my wrongs to my parents"-Tina finished telling her story, unaware that she shed some tears that naturally left her eyes and out of her cheecks.

-"Tina...you're not a parasite"-Skye added-"You were just a child that didn't knew how to behave, sure it was really nice of you to help around the restaurant even after the car accident, but you need to let go your idea of being in debt with them, they loved you as a child, and they still love you. And this applies to right now, you don't own me anything, i'm happy to share my house to you, but you don't have to work a lot to recompensate me, you're my best friend, and friends help each other"

Skye wasn't necessarily good with words, but she would do anything to help her friends to feel better, with words or not, she would try her best. But as much of good intentions the younger had, she was expecting that the older would get angry at her for trying to act like a therapist, but instead, Tina jumped out of her chair to hug her, in tears

-"Thank you Skye, you're the best friend someone could ask for"

And with that, the younger replied back with a hug, she never saw her friend get so emotional, but it felt good helping the brunette relieve some weight from her past. Tina stopped hugging her friend to wipe the tears away

-"Well Skye, since i told you my past, i guess it's my turn to know why you joined the agency"

-"Thats very fair"-Started the younger agent-"And well, it's not that i joined the agency, let's just say that a common interest made the agency be interested in me. The only reason that i decided to join was because i needed a job, and no work place would accept me"

-"Huh, i do wonder what common interest made a spy agency hire you"

-"It was the common interest of searching old places for treasure, but i do it as a hobby, while the agency do it as...research i suppose? But honestly i'm glad that i joined Mida's team, now i have friends and a place to feel welcome"

-"What do you mean by that last part?"-Asked Tina, worried by how was Skye's life before this whole spy thing

Skye started with a sigh-"My whole life, people used to avoid me and call me ugly names, even my parents, which needless to say really made me sad, even made me question my existance. When i was 15, the first thing i did was leave town and get away from all toxicity, and by no surprise nobody bothered by my sudden dissapearance.  
Then i started to roam the island alone, surviving by the people's mercy of spare food and a quick shelter for the night. But in a random day, i met someone who was willing to pay for anyone who would enter inside a cave to retrieve their phone back. Since i was mad hungry, i accepted the job and entered the cave. Even tho it was scary, exploring the cavern was kinda of fun, so after getting paid for the job, i decided to become an explorer, because after a long time, i started to feel happy for being alive. Not only i was paid enough to get a roof above my head, but people started to apreciate what i was doing  
I believe that when i was retrieving a piece of ancient carving for a museum, i met face on face with Midas"

-"Midas was there? That's crazy"-Interrupted the older, in shock, but quickly apologizing for the interruption

-"I know right? Anyway, when i left the cave with the artifact, Midas was there with some armed ghost henchman, he looked relieved that, what i assume at the time, a shadow agent didn't emerged from the cavern, and just some girl. He asked me to hand over the sculpture because it was important for him. So naturally i would only give him the ancient small doll if he paid more than the museum, but instead of giving me cash or gold, he grabbed on of the henchman's scars and turned into gold, that fun fact is the gun i use in operations (and yes i know in game it's not gold and it's mythic, but it's my headcanon).  
Midas then explained to me that the carvin i was carrying in my hands was of a ancient monster named "The Devourer", and it was important to study said monster to understand the rumors about the old world.  
After that, Midas said that he was impressed by my skills to retrieve artifacts, so he asked me to join the agency, at first i was hesitant, but then he explained that i would be paid more than i already was, and that i would be very usefull fot the agency. And now here we are, i'm sitting here in this nice house, with wonderfulls friends and a very cool job"

-"Very impressive"-Said Tina, to think that Skye was at some point unhappy, but then her rude boss came around and basically turned her into the happy girl she was right now was trully amazing

[To be continued because even breaking this chapter in two its getting shit long aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >tfw you wanna write a one shot smut futa story about a game you enjoy a lot (but people may see it as cringe)  
> >But it envolves into a detailed multi chapters friend to lovers long ass story with characters with tragic backstories, a quarantine based on real events and with some fluff, slice of life, angst and comedy in the mixture


	3. Tomorrow was indeed a new day (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TnTina invites Skye to swim in the pool, but Skye panics because her horny fantasy of yesterday was becoming reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was walking throught the Fortnite Ao3 and i found another Skye x TnTina fanfic, man it feels so good to start a new shipp (i mean yeah that can be a coincidence, but let me have my moment). If by any chances you're the fella who wrote the other TnTye fanfic (yeah i'm still calling it that, don't @ me unless you have a better shipp name), kudos to you my bro

-"Yo Skye, i was thinking"-Tina started-"And i think we should go to your pool and do some splashes cuz it's getting hot"

Skye mentally tripped and chocked on her pancakes. Skye and Tina in the pool? Where people use their swimwear?! And one common piece of swimwear is the bikin?!? And the bikini were usually an erotic piece of clothing?!?! It was such a enormous coincidence since the younger imagined her best friend using the same piece of clothing to satiate her horny needs that Skye couldn't help but feel that the only way that her imagination was coming true was because of some magical force, doing some trickery to make the younger's wish come true only to punish her because of dirt she did

-"B-But why? Midas told eveybody to stay inside their houses or else hes going to kick everybody's asses"

-"We're not leaving the house, since you have a pool that is tecnically inside your residence, but it's separated from outside by a gate"-Explained Tina-"also by the way Midas visited us early today but you missed"

If Tina's ass was still intact even after the gold man's visit, that must mean that she was correct, and the younger would need to think of any other excuse to escape the fate that would surely reveal Skye's secret that she so much tried to hide from the world, but at the same time she couldn't just say no with a dumb reason, shes not a tyrannical ruler of her kingdom (also known as "her own house"), but the swimming pool would make her too much exposed , especially around her legs

-"I don't know Tina, do you really think it's a good idea?"

-"Yeah bro c'mon, it's going to be fun. Whats the problem? Are you feeling good? You don't like the water (even tho you agreeded to live in the middle of the water)?"

Well thats a sweet convenience, instead trying to thinking for a excuse, the excuse appeared to her in a nice silver tray, to save the day and her secret

-"Y-Yes sure totally i don't feel so good"-Responded quickly Skye

-"Well i can see that you're sweating a lot, i wonder what could have done that to you?"-Said Tina, cuz indeed Skye was sweating a lot, some may even worry that the younger would need to go quickly hydrate herself in order to stay alive-"Anyway, i'm going to the pool cuz i'm feeling a little hot, so you know where you can find me"

-"you're pretty hot"-Said Skye under her breath in a low volume, shocking herself that she would say that even in front of her best friend, what was happening to her?

And so they left the living room, with Tina going to her room to pick a swimwear and Skye going to her room to try find something to distract her (perverted) mind.

[Narrating Tina]

Tina was searching her room for her swimwear, even tho she never got to use it cuz she would either A) Be too busy blowing up stuff (and things not even related to the job) or B) She couldn't swim in the water because it was infected with oil, that would ruin her hair and give her a serious disease.  
The moment she found her swimsuit, she couldn't believe that the oly thing she could wear in water that survived the explosion was the thin red bikini. She doesn't even know why she bought it in the first place (like some intergalactical being forced her in order to do some fan service), but the mere sight of that piece of clothing always made the brunette feel embarassed. But the heat was really getting into her, and besides, the only people here was Skye and her, so in other words she doesn't needed to worry about public shame because there won't be any public to shame her (ayyy see what i did there? ;) ).  
Tina couldn't help but feel bummed that her best friend couldn't participate in the pool, and she wondered what could have make Skye feel so bad in such a quick time. But nonetheless, it was time to go to the pool and do some splashes

[Narrating Skye]

Skye ran to her room and quickly closed the door, locking it so she could resolve her erection problem alone. She hopped to bed and released her penis from the jail that was her pants. Her cock jumped out of her boxers underwear, throbbing and relieving the pain that was keeping the huge dick inside her tight pants.  
With no time to waste, Skye started to jerk off rapidly, full of horny energy ready to be released out of her body, she had to calm down her erection before Tina could see the weird elevation in the younger pants.  
As much she used third party incentives (like pornography), something was at miss, something made Skye unnable to use her full potential in order to cum. The younger couldn't put her finger on whats wrong, but taking a quick glance out the window, she could feel hypnotized by the outside view.

It was her best friend, swimming in the pool without a worry, but it was what she was wearing that catched the younger's attention. The brunette was wearing a very sexy red bikini. The mere sight of Tina made Skye feel more horny and full of lust, she wanted to touch those breasts. She NEEDED to touch those breasts.  
She got scared by her own thoughts, what was she thinking? The boner was already a big problem (thats what she said) and now she was having some..."lustfull desires". She tried to resist, she really did, but in the end, she REALLY wanted to get close to her best friend. Equipping a swimming short and something to cover her chest, Skye went after Tina at the pool

[General Narration]

Tina was standing still in the corner of the pool, looking up to the sky, thinking about the fact that 2020 is starting to feel like 2016 but worse. The year was basically saying "no gain, just pain". A mere familiar sight made TnTina got out of her train of thoughts, it was Skye, approaching the pool, which was a surprise to be sure, but a welcoming one

-"Yo Skye, you feeling better?"

-"Y-Yes...thanks"

-"You wanna come in? The water is nice"

-"S-Sure"

The brunette couldn't help but feel that her best friend was acting a little strange, but nonetheless, Skye was here so at least the pool is going to get more fun.  
The younger jumped in the pool (doing a "okay" level of canon ball), and Tina got a beach ball to have a little more fun, but when they played together, the brunette couldn't help but feel that Skye was distracted by something. After some while of playing with the ball, the both of them got together in the pool stairs just to have a nice little chat and rest after the game.

-"Hell of a game eh?"

-Y-Yeah"-Said Skye

-"You okay bro? You seem a little off, is everything alright?"

-"Tina...could you give me a hug?"-Asked the younger

Tina had to admitt that the question came out of nowhere, but hey it was just a simple hug, normal thing between friends

-"Yeah sure Skye, were besties so why not?"-And with that, the brunette extended her arms to hug Skye.

The younger quickly launched herself to get closer to her best friend, hugging her back. It was obvious that Skye was shorter than Tina, which made the brunette accidentaly squeeze the shorter between her breasts, that was no surprise, but what surprised the older was her best friend heavily breathing, pressing herself against the soft melons

-"Hey, are you feeling okay?"-Asked Tina

-"...Yeah...i just...needed to get closer..."-Answered Skye, in a unatural way

Tina had to admitt that Skye was acting weird, and not only that, she was feeling something touching her right leg

-"Yo Skye, can you back off a bit, theres something in my leg i think"

-"Wait no DON'T..."

Skye tried to glue herself into Tina, but the older proved to be stronger and easily pushed her friend off, but upon inspecting her leg, there was nothing, perhaps it was something that Skye had in her pocket

-"Hey Skye, i think you accidentally brought your phone with you or something, don't worry cuz if you put it in a bowl of rice it drains all of the..."-Tina couldn't finish her sentence before noticing that Skye was fleeing, repeatedly saying "sorrysorrysorrysorrypleasedon'thatemesorrysorry" and quickly going back to the house. Odd is what the brunette could describe that situation

[Jump of time]

It was 11 p.m, both girls already dined and in their pjs, watching tv in the living room. None of them wanted to comment on what happened at the pool, but the silence opposed the sound of the tv, killing both of them on the inside, if none of them opened their mouth, they would literally die (at least thats how i feel at a awkward situation). But determined to end the weird tension, Tina decided to start a conversation

-"So...today was...a day huh?"-Tina tried

-"I'm very sorry Tina, i don't know what came over me, but please, believe me when i say that i don't want you to hate me"-Said Skye with her heart in her mouth

The brunette was surprised by the words that came out of her friend's mouth. On what reason she would go to hate her best friend

-"Skye...i'm actually chocked that you would think that i am going to hate just because of something weird. Believe you me that i could never be angry or hate you"-Tina conforted, and with the tension eased, both girls gave each other a hug-"Okay Skye, i'm tired so i'm going to bed. You can stay if you want (after all it's your house, so it's your rules)"

And with that, Tina left the room, leaving Skye alone

[Another jump of time, also narrating Tina]

Tina couldn't sleep, and it was dreadfull. She got up from bed and looked at the nearest clock, 1:20 a.m, with nothing to do, the brunette got out of her bedroom and went to the living room, with the intention on watching some tv just to tire her out.  
Arriving at her destination, she noticed that the lights were still on, weird, did Skye fell asleep by accident and forgot to turn off the lights? Tina almost go back to her bedroom to grab her phone just to find another way to distract herself without waking her friend...almost. Upon hearing some...moans, TnTina got very curious, "is she...doing it? is she masturbating?".

As much she wanted to leave her friend alone, her curiosity got the best of her, and ready to face a embarrasing breakfast, she opened the door slowly to not alert her friend. Tina was facing the back of Skye, and analysing the tv, it was in fact, playing a porn, and Skye was also trembling, moaning and taking long breaths. Everything was still "normal" since, as much she was embarrased to admit, she also masturbated some times.  
But coming closer, Tina noticed something in Skye, she was with her eyes closed, and she was pant-less, moaning something that caught the older's attention -"mmmT-Tina"-Was what Skye was moaning, making Tina realise that her friend was thinking about her, and due to context of right now, it was most certainly something naughty but what got the brunette more curious was something between Skye's legs, at first she thought it was some kind of light skin-colored sex toy, but seeing how the younger was constanly masturbating the toy and how well attached it was to her legs, an ilogical conclusion came to Tina's mind, it was so absurd, but seeing her friend right there, the only thing she could think was "...does Skye has a real dick?!"

[Narrating Skye (but a lil bit earlier than the event you just watched...read)]

After Tina left the room, Skye was all alone in the living room. In the words of her friend "today was a day". As much she appreciated the fact that her friend wasn't mad at her, she was still embarrased about the fact that she got so lustfull that she almost slipped her secret away, and she was so sure that if Tina trully knew her secret, she would run away from the "abomination" that she was.  
Her secret...was still "hungry", releasing her pants in a quick way, Skye released her throbbing hard dick, and without choice, she started to masturbate.  
Seeing that masturbating alone was futile, she changed the channel of her tv to something more spicy (a porn starring a big titted Beach Bomber and long dick Drift). This time it seems to help a lot to make the younger cum, but something was a miss, her dick still craved something carnal, something real, but Skye's low self esteem wouldn't allow her to even hire a escort to saciate the craving.

After a long time of constant cumming and various porn movies, Skye was still rock-hard, it was honestly impressive her resistance to go "another round", but she could feel that this load was actually going to be a big one, and maybe the one to calm her horny needs. She put all of her concentration on her hands, she closed her eyes and started to jerk off aggresively, letting the sound of the porn help her in her jorney to cum, but without choice, she started imagening Tina, in every kinky situation, moaning her name while imagening her naked body, giving full consent to get wild in sex.  
All the sounds she could her right now was the tv, the wet sounds of her dick jerking off, and nothing more. Everything was going according to keikaku ("plan" in japanese for those who don't know)...untill she heard a small door hinge, but her total concentration made her ignore the sound, but when she still thought she was alone, she opened her eyes, just to check, and to her dismay...it was her best friend, with a face of shock (but it wasn't bio for yall bioshock fans). Well, Skye may as well just commit self-game ending instead of face the fact that her best friend would go on now to hate her

(or would she?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fot the wait, i was having dificulties when writting the story, and because of some stuff happening in my life, but nonetheless, heres the chapter
> 
> (Smut and my opinion on Season 3 next chapter)


End file.
